


Hitched Breath

by BlindArchivist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Everyone Has The Hots for Byleth at Least Somewhat, F/F, F/M, Female Byleth, General Dubcon Warning, Knotting, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Spoilers, Omega Byleth, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), because heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindArchivist/pseuds/BlindArchivist
Summary: Between accepting a teaching position, the death of a father, betrayal, a five year long slumber and a war, it never seems a good time for Professor Byleth Eisner to take a moment. Regrettably, this does come back to haunt them. As soon as the war is over in fact. After masquerading so long as a beta for both convenience and safety's sake and successfully suppressing their heats, Byleth's body gives a not so gentle bid for attention concerning their second gender. At a really bad time.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. At An Inopportune Time

**Author's Note:**

> An ambitious attempt to write... Pure porn. I will be posting two different chapters for each gender for Byleth, I love them both. I've finished Black Eagles route and Blue Lions, in the middle of Golden Deer and have yet to play Ashen Wolves but shall soon get to that. Each character's secondary gender will depend on what I think they are but if enough disagree, I will make changes because I'm a doormat. Later on I will also try to do Poly relationships that I like, Byleth/Edelgard/Hubert for instance. I won't write for some characters, either because I can't grasp their personality or I don't feel comfortable writing for them, Flayn, Sothis and Cyril for instance. 
> 
> Finally, I've spent so long in the Hannibal and Slasher fandom, I have no idea if y'all are cool with this stuff. I hope to god y'all are down. 
> 
> Also I'm not sure exactly how comfortable people are with the anatomy I have in mind for Alpha Women, so I'm going to wait a while before writing the much needed porn of Edelgard or Leonie railing Byleth until I settle on it.

Byleth remembered the first time they had felt that sickly sweet taste in the back of their throat. No one had expected them to be such an early bloomer, unfairly due to their other seeming lack of human capacities such as shedding tears or laughter.

Nevertheless, there they were, the burning sweetness sticking to the back of their throat, making an unfamiliar gluck-ing noises as they swallowed. Despite the overabundance of moisture sitting on their tongue, the rest of their mouth felt too dry, Byleth's tongue pressing weakly against their clicking teeth in an attempt of lessen the sensation. Their skin felt uncomfortably hot and tight on their developing muscles, so much so that they had half the mind to reach for their sword and slit the flesh from their body. They had slept on their stomach so sweat pooled in the dip of their back, cooling as it ran down their sides, causing a soft huff of discomfort to leave Byleth's chapped lips. Worst of all, the soft squish that sounds with every minuscule movement of their hips and thighs. They refuse to investigate. Byleth wasn't a coward but the unfamiliar, heady scent that slipped out from under their covers made their stomach tighten and twitch.

No one had ever told them about secondary genders in depth, given the automatic assumption that they will turn out as a beta, or even, have no secondary gender at all. Byleth was viewed already as such an anomaly, it made sense for them to follow this trend. The lack of knowledge about the situation had undoubtedly doubled their distress, something Jeralt, who had been sleeping nearby had fortunately picked up on instantly, pulling him out of his slumber. His instincts had kicked in and, despite never hearing his child make such a clear noise of discomfort before, already had his lance in hand before he was even fully awake. With no intruders in sight, he lunged to his feet and stood over his child, worry pulling at his brow until it clicked.

He rubbed at his chin, in awe.

"Well... Shit."

In the week that followed, Jeralt's alpha instincts were at an all-time high, but unlike those who hopefully prowled outside the door, his was protective, fatherly, and very, very lethal to any unfamiliar betas and alphas. Only later was Jeralt thankful for his child being an early bloomer, as it gave them the time to learn how to suppress their heats until a more opportune time, as well as get a hold of scent dampening oils and salves, which would help Byleth fend off any unruly, one-night suitors. Luckily, the mercenary group that Byleth had grown up in would never dream of making a move on the captain's child, knowing full well that neither Eisner would appreciate the attention towards their secondary gender.  
The coming years, Byleth had passed through some heavy heats, due to their wish of putting them off till later until they had to forcibly deal with it. With every heat, Jeralt would be at the door, a grizzled watch dog, ready to bear his teeth, his bark non-existent and his bite deadly.

Then came Remire Village, Kostas and three students.  
After Byleth was made a Professor, Jeralt was once more thankful for the suppression techniques. The students, whether or not alpha, beta or omega, would have latched onto an obviously omegan professor more intensely. Well, they still latched on but still. He didn't exactly trust the students, being younger and kept in close proximity. Jeralt couldn't even threaten the rowdier ones without exposing Byleth's gender, so he had to simply sit back and grit his teeth, seemingly just a protective father grumpily watching his child be on the receiving end of some incredibly flushed looks.  
Byleth had made plans for their future heats, to discuss isolation with Rhea... But then came the madness. In the wake of Flayn's kidnapping, Remire Village, their father's death, their joining with Sothis, the crypt, the five-year slumber, and the war, their body never got a moment to settle into a comfortable heat. In fact, Byleth had forgotten completely about it.

Until now.

-*-

The celebration of their victory was much needed and looked forward to. It had been planned for when the land would start to settle down, everyone in need of a night to drink and dance and to finally let go. Byleth hadn't really helped in setting it up, so busy with their duties but they had also been looking forward to it. On the day of, they felt a bit too warm for their clothes but had ignored it, quietly hoping it was simply the start of a fever or some such, rather than anything else. Please Goddess... Anything else.

The hall had been decorated beautifully; the corresponding colours draped all over as decorations. The alcohol was flowing, the dances were filled with laughter and it definitely wasn't about to stop by the sun disappearing. Byleth had denied dances as they had so long ago. The chatter was abundant, drumming against their skull. The heavy scent from their cup reminded them of the heady scent that would drench their thighs from heats long ago, so Byleth had to quietly throw the liquid out into a nearby plant, which would likely wither later. The friction and heat of bodies pushing past, to either begin a conversation or brush past went straight to their stomach, which tightened with the need to feel friction elsewhere. Sweat began to gather between their thighs, sweat and... the beginning of thick slick, slipping from their hole. Byleth started to slowly make their way to the doors leading out, as not to draw attention before turning tail and fleeing to their room as soon as they were outside.

Stumbling slightly, Byleth began to free their cape from its fastenings, gripping it to their chest until they slammed the doors close to their room and tossed it to the side before dropping to the bed. The heat had started to travel from their gut, to their chest, their thighs, even their mouth had started to overheat and dry out. Their lips parted and a wet, pink tongue slowly dragged across their lips as their thighs tensed up and relaxed as to try to apply pressure to their hole, too weak to slip a few fingers where they needed it most. They struggled to even unbutton their shirt, already soaked in sweat, sticky and salty. Even trying to toe off their boots seemed impossible. Instead they had to lay there, dripping heady, thick slick, soaking their underwear. Their clothes soaked against their skin; whimpers escaped their throat.

Their eyes kept flicking to the door. There had never not been a watchdog at their door. Never. For the first time, there was no Jeralt to threaten others. They were just there, ripe, and sweet for the taking.

A heavy knock jerked them from their stupor.

"Professor?" A familiar voice.

Not like this... Unable to call out clearly, there was a moment of silence. And the handle turned. The door opened.


	2. Female! Byleth/ Hubert- Spider's Fingers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert gets his time with female!Byleth. 
> 
> Warning: Hubert is not particularly nice. Plenty degradation. Sadistic Hubert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to a good start with Hubert, a personal favorite and a bastard. Rewatched Hannibal while writing this, seemed fitting. Fun fact: Hubert was going to be my first romance of the game but sadly, he ain't interested in clapping male Byleth's cheeks (next Hubert chapter, he will be), so instead Jertiza became my angsty, horny husband.

Hubert held the professor in high regard. He didn't always, he could admit. His plans of poisoning them had been seriously mulled over, their weaknesses researched and plans to exploit them explored. Not even when the professor had sided with her majesty did he stop thinking about ways to dispatch her if she ever became too much of a burden. It wasn't until he realized that on some days she was a burden for him and not Edelgard did he halt in his plans for her disappearance. 

Even in his academy days he had times where the professor would simply linger on his mind for reasons that didn't go hand in hand with lethal poisons. Days when he would raise his hand and ask for Byleth's help on a passage in the textbook, despite understanding it. The words would leave his thin lips before he would even register it. Try as he did, he would oft reason that he was just making sure of his knowledge, or he woke up feeling strange that day, off his game. It wasn't to feel the slight pressure of her ample chest against his shoulder as she leaned down to read the passage, the faint scent of her skin, sweet with sweat in the summer, her soft hair brushing his ear faintly. On days he attempted to dissect his feeling towards her, diving past the irritation, he would draw a blank. All he would register is the warmth curling in his lower stomach, the feeling of his knot slowly swelling. He refused to touch himself. Not to Byleth. He knew too well if he entertained those thoughts, he wouldn't be able to stop associations forming. The next time she would get close, either in tutoring or in battle, he wouldn't be able to stop the blood from rushing to his cock. 

He found it odd to feel such an attraction to the professor. No other female betas had an effect on him before. No other female had an effect on his like this before. Nor male, mind you. He always assumed to remain unmarried, without a mate unless Edelgard would ask him to take a mate, no matter the reason. 

So, when he had spotted the professor heading out, similar to the way she left for the Goddess Tower all those years ago, he did indeed follow. He would once more inquire about a tryst, tease her maybe, mock her. He liked the faces she would make when he threatened her, tried to rile her up. However, she didn't head to the Goddess Tower, making his wry sneer dissolve. She was on her way to her bedroom. His chest tightened strangely. His first thoughts went to meeting a lover. His tongue twisted against his canine, dragging itself against the smooth tooth. Of course, the professor would have found someone eager to give thanks for their effort in the war. Maybe someone wishing to kneel down in worship in front of her, and pleasure her with a hungry tongue. Maybe something more. Acid burned upon his tongue. Despite knowing in the marrow of his bones that he wouldn't want to see such a tryst unfold, his feet lurched forward, walking quietly but hurriedly after her. He slowed down when he got closer to her quarters, the potent smell of a bitch in heat permeating his lungs. Maybe the professor had picked up an omegan admirer? One so enticed with Byleth to creep into a Beta's bed? 

Hubert couldn't discern any other scent apart from Byleth's. The thought barely skimmed from out of his subconsciousness, but it made him pause. The professor always smelt faintly of armour oil, of blood, with something sweet just barely escaping her clothes. But that was it, her scent was faint. Not heavy and warm, like a breeding bitch. His eyes darkened considerably. Scent dampeners.   
He placed a hand on the door and leaned closer to the small gap in the door. Closing his frigid eyes, he inhaled.   
Warm. Wet. Sweet. Dripping, thick slick slipping between soft thighs. A pink, dripping pussy, clenching around nothing.   
Hubert reopened his eyes. His lips twisted back into a sneer, blood rushing quickly to his knot. 

Fertile and ready. She needed to be knotted like a blue-ribbon breeding bitch. 

Dragging a gloved hand through his damp, black hair, he started to push against the door... And stopped. He was a gentleman after all. A sadistic one at that. Hubert knocked. 

"Professor?" He kept his voice low, with a slight lilt, as if concerned. 

No answer. A strong heat then if she couldn't even curl her tongue around words. He could help her with that. The swelling of his cock against his trousers guaranteed that. Hubert nudged open the door, breathing heavily. He allowed himself to shut the door before appraising the sight before him. 

Byleth had thrown one of her arms over her eyes, unable to look at him, but he could make out a flushed pink tinge to her cheeks, her lips bitten red. Down to her heaving chest, heavy breasts barely keeping from spilling out from her tight shirt. Her shorts sticking to her body, clinging and... soaked. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip swiftly before it retreated back into his mouth. Her tights looked uncomfortable, clinging to her plush thighs. Her boots were still on. 

"My, professor." Hubert finally spoke, feigning innocent concern. "Are you feeling alright?" 

Byleth made a soft whimper. Tucking her face into her elbow, she tried to shift further up the bed, away from the heavy scent of an interested, aroused alpha. 

"I'm fine." His scent made her dizzy. While she had been around aroused alphas, it had never been directed immediately at her.   
Hubert's scent was thick, cloying, somewhat bitter, with a tinge of something poisonous. His scent was heavy in her mouth. Heavy and warm, as if his cock were resting on her tongue. 

"Doesn't seem like you are, Professor." Hubert continued, stepping closer. "Maybe someone slipped something into your drink."   
Her glazed over eye peeked out from her elbow, wet and doe-like. She shook her head.

"No?" He mused, taking another step. "Don't you want my help professor? I am well versed in poisons. Maybe even one with aphrodisiac elements." 

She shook her head again. He knew. The bastard knew what was happening, but he practically existed at this point to tug at her strings, to mock and tease her. With every smooth sentence that left his teeth, her stomach twisted and curled tighter. She felt unbearably empty. 

Hubert lazily cupped Byleth's elbow and pushed it away from her face. Pouting lips, flushed, glassy eyes, struggling to focus on him. Heat riddled little bitch. Strange. He respected Byleth unquestionably. Just not right now, not while he could smell her through her shorts. He wanted to plunge into her greedily, but he also wanted to keep teasing her. 

He took a seat next to her, leaning over Byleth so he was uncomfortably close to her face. The tip of her tongue weakly pushed against her top lip in a weak attempt to wet it. He watched, admiring how pink it was. His mind jumped to her nursing sweetly on the tip of his cock before he regained a hold of himself. He leaned over her, placing his hand next to her waist as he examined her. 

"I should catalogue your symptoms before you succumb." Hubert murmured, quietly, just for them. 

Byleth weakly parted her knees, already at the end of her tether. No heat was ever this bad before. Never. Hubert's eyes flickered down before looking back to her face. He sneered down at her but said nothing. Tugging his leather glove off, he rested his spidery, pale fingers against her forehead.

"Warm. Feverish. Maybe our enemies slipped something to overheat your system. Induce a brain fever." He mused, watching hungrily as her eyes fluttered shut against his cool hand. 

Hubert admired her eyelashes against her skin. He never noticed how long they were before. He swallowed thickly. 

He tucked her hair behind her ear, uncovering Byleth's throat. 

"I have to check if your scent has altered." Hubert leaned down, enjoying the heat radiating off her skin and tucked his nose just below her jaw, inhaling. 

To his displeasure, the scent from her skin was muted. A snarl reverberated in his chest and Byleth whimpered. 

"Scent dampeners." She whispered, trying her best to appease him. 

"Very manipulative, professor." He replied coldly. 

His teasing tone and good humour vanished, feeling cheated. Even Hubert wasn't sure what he felt cheated out of. He wouldn't have treated her any different if Byleth was openly an omega. He knew this sudden influx of demeaning thoughts towards Byleth, towards the professor who had helped guide him, someone who he trusted with his life in battle was due to her intense heat. Goddess, right now he just wanted to ruin her for anyone else who could come prowling. Worst of all, Hubert could tell which instincts, instincts of an alpha, were telling him to breed Byleth's fluttering little hole and which instincts were his, the possessive streak that would have her at his side and no one else's. 

He pulled away from her jaw and unbuttoned her shirt, freeing her heavy chest from the constrictive material. 

"I shall have to take your scent from somewhere else then." He sounded almost bored now. Would have fooled Byleth if he didn't immediately push his face towards her sternum, resting his cheek against the mound of her breast as he inhaled once more against her bra. Much more potent. He could taste her on his tongue. 

"Your scent is very particular for a beta." He smirked against her hot flesh; voice muffled against her skin. "Makes me start to believe you've been lying to us, professor." 

Byleth weakly tried to thump his side in irritation. He knew, of course he knew, anyone would walk in and know. 

"Now, I want to check one more thing before I make any conclusions about your affliction." Hubert remained at her chest for a moment longer before pulling away and trailing his hands down her ribs, her waist, down to her hips. He tucked his fingers underneath the belt of her shorts and yanked them down. 

He worked quickly, peeling her damp tights away, refraining from inhaling too deeply just yet. Byleth's panties were drenched, sticking beautifully to the soft mound of her pussy. Exhaling sharply, Hubert slowly slipped a finger underneath the damp fabric against her crotch, slowly sliding them down her legs. Byleth shifted and pulled herself up, shakily resting on her elbows. Hubert watched her move. Sweat dripped down her sternum, down the soft pouch of her belly, body flushed a pleasant pink. Goddess, she was a beautiful sight. Her soft, dark eyes looked into his pale ones and Hubert felt his mouth dry. He was always aware of her... Beauty but he was always preoccupied with what lay behind those pretty eyes. He wanted to press his lips against hers. Instead he slowly tore himself away from that heated gaze, down to her pussy. Which was just as pretty. 

Hubert gazed at the slick slowly dripping from her, warm and wet. He slipped his thumb between the seam of her pussy and spreads her lips, admiring the soft pink of her cunt. His fingers' examination was cold, clinical, when he was anything but. His thumb experimentally nudged her swollen clit. Byleth made the cutest mewling noise and was torn between pressing further against him and trying to pull away. Hubert gripped her waist and pulled her closer, slipping his ring finger into her soft insides, stroking, and exploring. Byleth weakly grabbed his wrist. She didn't know if she wanted to push his finger in further or... No, it was to try to get him to do more. His fingers are so long, so cool, and so very methodical in their examination. 

"Hubert..." She whispered. His finger paused and his eyes slipped from her puffy entrance to her face. 

"Professor?" 

She rallied herself, the glint returning to her eyes. If he wanted to play doctor... 

"What are your conclusions then?" Byleth tried to use her usual stoic tone. She would have successfully pulled off her calm and collected act if it weren’t for her hips pushing down, trying to fuck herself on his finger.

Hubert gazed at her coolly. His eyes drifted back down to her cunt, curling his ring finger inside of her. 

"You're in heat." And he slipped his middle finger into her hole. 

Byleth gasped and bucked her hips. Hubert grinned and continued his exploration of her soft sleeve, malleable and slick, easily adjusting to his fingers. Her insides were making the most delicious noises, clicking as he pressed hungrily against her walls. In his lust-addled fingering, Hubert doesn't take notice of Byleth reaching down until she's pawing at his coat, trying to push it off. 

He pauses in his ministrations and grips her fingers with his other hand. Staring down at her, her fingers still scrabbling at the material, he frowned. 

"What are you doing." It wasn't really a question. 

"I want to see you." She said, breathlessly. 

His mouth twisted into his familiar leer. 

"No, you don't." 

Byleth slipped her sweaty fingers from his grip and dipped them into his dark hair, gripping them. Hubert stiffened up further but didn't object to her tugging him down to her face. He slowly followed, eyes darting from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. When he was close enough she slowly mouthed at his bottom lip, tongue running across the seam of his mouth. He shakily exhaled, gaze trained on her. Finally, he parted his lips, the pressure from her plush lips going straight to his knot. 

"Professor." He whispered as she gently sucked his bottom lip. 

Byleth enjoyed this part of Hubert. His analytical fingering and leering made her body hotter, wetter but this... His glazed over eyes, his blushing cheeks, his fingers twitching inside of her as she kissed him slowly, appreciating his lips... This was a different side of the usually cold alpha. Her tongue slowly pressed into his mouth, gently running the tip over his teeth. He moaned softly, her warm mouth affecting him more than her ripe scent or dripping pussy did. 

His tongue pressed against her own slowly, allowing her to explore his mouth and push his coat from his shoulders, dropping down to the bed. His other hand shoved the coat to the floor and gripped the cups of her bra, ripping them down and away. His fingers crawled over her tits, slowly rolling a dusky nipple between the pads of his digits. Her own fingers hungrily unbuttoned his shirt, skirting over his chest, feeling more muscle than she would have expected and pressing against the bones of his ribs. Hubert remembered his other hand, his fingers buried inside of her and began hungrily playing with her again, enjoying the drag of her clutch against him. 

All too soon, Hubert pulled away, a glistening string of saliva connecting their tongues until it feel away. He licked his lips and slipped his fingers out from her pussy, already feeling the pre-cum dripping from the slit of his cock and plastering his underclothes to his crotch. He took a moment to gaze down at Byleth, her swollen lips, her sore, tender tits, the soft pouch of her stomach, a fertile womb hiding just behind it. From her glazed over eyes to her pretty, pulsing hole, she was begging for him to sink into her and rut his cock against her cervix until she was overstimulated and crying, filled with nothing but him. 

Byleth leaned forward and pawed at his trousers, making him smile indulgently at her attempted to undress him. Hubert adjusted his trousers lower and unzipped them, his V lines damp with pre-cum. His cock strained against his underclothes, ready to mount his beloved professor. He ached. In more ways than one. As Byleth began to sit up and follow her instincts, to fall into the mating position on all-fours, Hubert gripped her thighs. 

"No, Byleth." 

Instead, he pushed her further into the mattress, pressing his body against hers, hot meeting cold. He fell against her, propping his elbows on the mattress, next to her head so he could keep the majority of his weight off of her. His clothed cock pressed against her cunt, making her buck against him. Hubert slowly pressed his nose against hers and pressed a quick kiss against her lips, almost shyly. Byleth chased his lips and peppered his lips, chin, and jaw with smaller kisses, to which he exhaled shakily. 

"Do the honours, professor." He murmured against her. 

Byleth slipped her hand down their bodies, nudging her knuckles against his swollen cock. Hubert swore, hissing against her skin. She dipped her fingers into his underwear, fishing him out, feeling him throb. He pressed his lips against her cheek and thrusted sharply, catching her clit in the movement. Byleth gasped and pressed tighter against him, squeezing his cock between them. 

"Carry on like that and this will end sooner and messier." Hubert hissed against Byleth's cheekbone. 

Hubert hissed against Byleth's cheekbone. She whined softly and directed his prick to her hole, trying to sink down on his hot flesh.

"Please, Hubert." She whispered against him. "Please, please, fuck me."

With a sharp hiss from between his teeth, Hubert sunk into Byleth, stretching her out deliciously. She gasped out, winding her arms around his neck, and pressing her face into his neck, mouthing at his skin. His eyelids fluttered shut, his cock throbbing snugly in her warm little sleeve. Byleth was made to be bred, to be made into a pretty, warm hole, a tight little hole for him, only for him to use. Her insides clung to him, to his swelling knot, tugging on him. 

Too soon, Hubert began humping into her, pressing into her deeper and deeper. 

"F-Fuck, Hubert, I-I..." He felt Byleth's wet lips against his neck, slipping further down his skin. 

He moaned as she began to mouth at his bonding mark, spurring his hips to press deeper in, in an attempt to push the rest of his cock inside her, his knot painfully swollen. So wet, so hot against his cock, Byleth felt like heaven. Leaning his weight on his elbow, Hubert began to hungrily palm her breast, heavy and spilling out of his palm. He never wanted to stop, to let go, to leave her quivering, hot pussy that was so intent of milking him for all of his worth.

Hubert felt her teeth begin to scrape against his mark. He wanted her to sink her teeth in so badly. For him to become hers. If she wanted him, he'd bare his neck and allow her to rip his skin apart with his teeth. If she desired to be his, he would sink his heavy canines into her soft neck. But not like this. He wound his other hand into her hair and dragged her mouth from his neck, silencing her whine with his tongue as he pressed his lips against hers. 

She wound her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper into her, allowing her to press against him, chest to chest. Hubert moaned against her mouth and finally sunk his knot into her, making Byleth tighten up around him. His hand left her breast, slipping between their bodies to paw at her throbbing clit. Her pussy fluttered and Byleth dragged her nails down his back, scratching his skin raw while moaning against his mouth. His thumb dragged against her clit once more before she spasmed around his cock, breaking away from his mouth to gasp as she released around him. Hubert pushed his face into her neck, similarly, mouthing at her bonding mark before coming deep inside her. 

They both shivered around each other as he continued filling her up, Byleth tightening up further. 

"Byleth." He murmured against her neck, hot breath making her quiver. 

Locked together by his knot, they slowly parted from each other. Hubert gazed down at her as they both lost the fevered heat that had encompassed their senses. 

"Hubert?" Byleth wound her fingers back into his clothes. 

"Professor?" Her lips quirked at his formal tone accompanying her former title, despite being kept together by his throbbing knot, his cock struggling to soften, still stiff. 

"Stay a bit?" 

"I don't have any say in the matter either way, it seems." Hubert said softly, before lowering himself back down, enjoying their closeness. 

They curled against each other once more, their movements heating up as they both began to mouth at each other's mating mark, tugging at each other's clothing to get the sweaty, spent fabrics off, to feel each other skin-on-skin. 

"I would prefer it," Hubert murmured throatily," if you came to me for your heats from now on. Understood?" 

Byleth hummed against his mark and nodded weakly. 

"Good."


End file.
